


Barbie Lamborghini

by ClearlyUnOriginal



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Parody, Song - Freeform, the game is not even out yet, this is a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 16:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8851234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClearlyUnOriginal/pseuds/ClearlyUnOriginal
Summary: here in my garage just bought this barbie lamborghini here





	

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone, kaede's barbie car here  
> and welcome to a cringey fanfic of mine that you seem to be interested to read  
> now i know that the game is not even out yet   
> but i have a headcanon is that fucking kaede is rich  
> do not steal please.  
> please enjoy.

Kaede starts typing.

"Here in my garage, just bought this uh new Barbie car here. It’s lotsa fun to drive here in the Nevada Desert and Miami roads. But you know what I like more than barbie cars? KNOWLEDGE. In fact, I’m a lot more proud of these seven new rooms that I had to get installed to hold two thousand new pianos that I just bought. It’s like the billionaire Byakuya Togami says, “the more you spend your money, the more you show off.”

She takes a pause.

"Now maybe you’ve seen me talk in the ASS trials where I talk about how I buy a piano a day. You know, I buy and play a piano a day not to show off it’s again about the KNOWLEDGE. In fact, the real reason I keep this barbie car here is that it’s a reminder. A reminder that i love cars, i love pink barbie cars, because it wasn’t that long ago that I was in a dump across the country sleeping on a bum car in a mobile piano home with only 11037 monocoins in my bank account. I didn’t have a SHSL talent, I had no barbie cars."

"But you know what? Something happened that changed my life. I bumped into a piano. And another piano. And a few more pianos. I found five pianos. And they showed me what they did to become ultimate pianos. Again, it’s not just about money, it’s about the good life; drugs, cash, hookers and barbie cars. And so I record a little video, it’s actually on my youtube channel, you can click here on this text and it’ll take you to my video where I share three things that they taught me to become shsl piano. Three things that you can implement today no matter where you are.

Now, I want you to listen to my favorite song I just wrote called "Barbie Car"

Got boobs on my chest, that shit ya can't resist,  
Cash flows greater than the haters hating on my barbiez  
Riding in your face, looking like I just found a dead body  
Fucking with my Barbie Lamborghini

Ba-Barbie, Ba-ba-ba-ba-Barbie,  
Bitch, I know you see me playing with my Barbie  
Ba-Barbie, Ba-ba-ba-ba-Barbie,  
I ride so quick, you would think that i'm sorry  
  
Some call me a fucking mango,  
but i'm fully gassed with my barbie car yo,  
vroom vroom, i'mma fucking rambo  
riding and I don't give a fuck doe  
step it up, because you're going to slow,  
and i'm not even sonic, whoooooa  
Who's that? It's Kaede bitch  
Wanna see when I get super rich  
  


"And that's it. Thanks for reading and I'll see you in my video."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> joke


End file.
